This revised application requests support for a training program in translational neuroscience research. Translational research is the process of applying ideas, insights, and discoveries generated through basic scientific inquiry to the treatment or prevention of human disease. The major goal of the program is to attract and train talented and motivated individuals interested in learning basic neuroscience techniques that will allow them to conduct research that will have a major impact on neurological disease prevention, modification, or cure. The program will support training post-doctoral fellows (M.D., M.D./Ph.D. or D.O) in a broadly based interdisciplinary research training program. The ideal candidate will be one who has received clinical training in neurology, neurosurgery, or psychiatry and wishes to devote two years to intense training in translational neuroscience research. The training program will occur within the Neuroscience Center at Dartmouth (NCD), a new and unique interdisciplinary group whose mission is to foster collaborative and interactive research in education in the neurosciences. It is the vision of the NCD faculty to produce and disseminate new knowledge and, in doing so, train the next generation of neuroscientists. Post-doctoral fellows will be engaged in research under the tutelage of a faculty sponsor and will have their research experience broadened by regular interactions with other faculty and fellows through conferences, seminars, and courses in neuroscience organized by the NCD and Dartmouth Medical School. In addition, the program faculty and trainees interact closely with faculty and students in other NIH- sponsored training programs at Dartmouth. While this is a resubmission of a new application for a newly created neuroscience center, individual members of the NCD participating in this program all have strong records in research, teaching, and mentoring of pre-doctoral and post-doctoral students. The close relationship between the clinical and basic science faculty, the vigor of the faculty, and the academic environment at Dartmouth makes it highly likely this will be a successful program. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]